brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c02s02
Text An hour later found Luna and Scrivener laying in the enormous garden that was had now been rotted into a boggy, swamp-like mire, the Tyrant Wyrm chewing slowly on the remains of an Ambrosia tree as Luna tilted a bowl back and drank the last of the juice made from the miracle fruit from it, before she tossed the wooden bowl to the side with a sigh of relief, her eyes almost glowing as she opened them and smiled. She was a little larger, her coat now a darker sheen, and Scrivener was rumbling quietly, his body shivering and body healed, his eyes all-but-glowing as they rested together in comfort. They had found the first of the stores of Ambrosia in the base of the tower, and had greedily gone to work devouring the elixir. They had also discovered that a few of the trees in the garden had been growing the fruit, and the Tyrant Wyrm had fed off of these as well at Luna's insistence. At first he'd thought it had just been a prank of hers... but now he was realizing that she was right, and they carried their own potent magic. There were likely other stores of Ambrosia somewhere across Asgard, but neither of them were overeager to hunt them down. For now, they rested in Valhalla... a Valhalla that had been mostly evacuated, as if the death of Odin had triggered some alarm. Either that, or the so-called brave warriors of Asgard had all gotten too used to everything being handed to them in paradise that they had lost most of their fighting instinct and preferred to run to a safe location instead of attempting to fight against the Tyrant Wyrm and the winged unicorn. Not that Luna could blame them... but she thought that perhaps Sleipnir had quietly helped in some way as well, maybe ushering other warriors out, or convincing them to try and fight another day. Her brother would not want to see unnecessary death, after all, and knew well by now what she was capable of... and Luna sighed a bit, lowering her head moodily as Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled her back quietly, the female murmuring: "I don't feel as victorious as I would like to, Scrivy. I feel very strange, as a matter of fact... I feel... as if I am peeling off my skin, like I am turning into something new and different. Or perhaps... only uncovering who I am at my core, and whom I was meant to be. Thou understands, does thou not? 'Tis so... so strange." Scrivener rumbled softly as he nodded slowly, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit over her shoulder at him, reaching up and stroking under his enormous muzzle before she leaned up and kissed his lips gently, then sighed a little and stepped back meditatively, surveying him musingly. "Perhaps we really are undergoing a metamorphosis, though. Or perhaps... yes." She looked thoughtfully over Scrivener, nodding slowly as the Tyrant Wyrm cocked its head towards her. "I have an idea." Scrivener cocked his head, and Luna smiled a bit despite herself, saying quietly: "I love that even now, I can see... thee, in there. But..." She laughed a bit, shaking her head quickly as the Tyrant Wyrm smiled a little and looked touched. "Lay thyself down, as if to rest. Let thy mind wander, and thine powers stretch down into the mire, like when thou accidentally rotted the ground beneath thee. I do not believe that... this changing is entirely metaphorical or imagined." Scrivener nodded slowly, resting his enormous frame down against the mire, and his eyes fluttered before they closed as he rumbled softly... and Luna smiled faintly even as she stepped back, drawing her eyes over the massive, monstrous Wyrm. Even now, he was handsome to her, despite everything... and she shivered a bit at the thought of what a fearsome thing love was before her eyes alit on the mire around Scrivener as it slowly began to creep up along his frame. The Tyrant Wyrm's eyes opened in surprise as he sensed Luna's instincts more than felt it himself, and he grimaced a little, beginning to shake himself... but Luna glared at him, and Scrivener winced back a bit: even as a sixty-foot long monster, he wasn't eager to test her patience. "Nay, Scrivener, let it happen... and I shall speed up the process with my own magic. Perhaps it is because we are in Asgard and Valhalla, perhaps it is because... of other things, or the way the transformation worked, I do not know, but... thy transformation is unfinished. I shall add my own magic again, and this time we do not resist, we... we give in." She blushed a bit at this choice of words, and Scrivener gazed at her silently before the winged unicorn shook her head briskly, murmuring: "Nay, 'tis fine. And worry not... even if this... evolution... takes longer, we have shattered the easy paths into this garden. Aye, we could be attacked from above, but as we have been avoided by most of Valhalla so far, and Odin has been killed in his own castle... I do not believe they will be eager to try and make war against us. They would know the day is lost the moment word of Odin's death spread... they would flee to reorganize themselves, and attempt to form some plan of attack." Scrivener nodded hesitantly as he slowly settled himself, and Luna smiled faintly as she watched the mire continue to crawl and wind its way slowly along the Tyrant Wyrm's form. And as it did so, the male felt a tiredness beginning to grow over him, rumbling a bit as his eyes began to close: Luna only smiled, however, nodding encouragingly as she whispered: "Sleep, my handsome daydreamer, my beloved beast. I shall watch over thee until thou awakens and let no harm come to thee..." Scrivener smiled across at her as his eyes closed... and then he whispered softly, in the dark language of the Tyrant Wyrms: "I love you, Luna." Luna blushed a bit, feeling a shiver roll through her body, somehow all the more touched by the sentiment from the way it had been spoken before she whispered: "As I love thee, always, forever, and an eternity after that... I am thine, and thou art mine..." The mire and dark sludge spilled its way up Scrivener's form, forming a coating over his body, becoming a dome-like shell as Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head towards this, unafraid of the strange sight, feeling Scrivener safe and secure as her horn glowed and she poured her own magic to mix with this alien, exotic power coming from her husband... and when she opened her eyes next, she gazed at a dome that was a mix of red and blacks, like the rubbery flesh of an armored womb. Somehow, it was a beautiful sight to the winged unicorn... and she could feel her husband, safe, secure, protected inside it, could feel him shifting as his body shivered and heat spilled through his frame and dreams began to dance through his mind. Luna smiled lovingly as she stepped forwards and kissed the cocoon quietly, and finally came the sense of joy, of triumph, that had been missing. The sense of accomplishment, as she rose her head proudly and threw the last of the recriminations some weak part of her mind had continued to try and whisper to her, saying quietly: "Anything for thee, my beloved. Anything for us. Everything to make us stronger, better, and ensure our happiness... and that we will be able to protect the world we so desire to save..." Inside the cocoon, Scrivener smiled at Luna's words before his eyes opened in darkness, and he arched his back in surprise as he looked around and realized he was standing before he sat back on his haunches. He glanced down at himself as he rose a leg ending in a hoof, and he smiled a bit as he realized he was back in his old earth pony form... before wincing in surprise when red light shone over him, blinding him for a moment. He blinked his eyes, then looked back and forth as his vision returned to normal, breathing hard in the red light as he saw a cavern of flesh around him... and in front of him was a single immense eye, the deep scarlet glow emanating from this as it stared at him with a single enormous, slitted pupil. Around it, vines and tentacles of flesh twisted, both cradling and imprisoning it, and Scrivener shivered a bit as he whispered: "The core of the Tyrant Wyrm... the... kundalini?" There was a chuckle that emanated around him, and Scrivener looked back and forth before returning his eyes to the crimson orb... but now, instead of a pupil, he was staring at a reflection of himself, floating inside the red sphere. It gazed out at him with its front limbs crossed, a calm smile over its face before it gestured gently to the side, and in a swirl of black ashes, Luna formed as well. The two reflections looked out at him, powerful, in-control, like passion and desire that all the same followed flawless order... the best of both worlds somehow locked together. "Perfection is impossible, but evolution... transcendence... is not." murmured Scrivener's own voice from the red orb, and the earth pony shivered as he felt himself drawn towards the sphere, staring longingly into it as the reflection smiled even as it transformed, became the Tyrant Wyrm, and yet still looked out at him calmly, almost benevolently. "Merge yourself with the primal mind. Temper desire with discipline. Become... more." "It is not wrong to seek out power, if we use that power to benefit others and each other... and if strength is evil, then only evil can protect the weak." Luna added softly, and her shape darkened and grew, becoming that of Nightmare Moon's, yet still it radiated adoration and kindness as it leaned forwards, inviting: "Seek out what you long for and deserve. There is no longer any reason to be afraid." "Yes... yes, I understand now..." Scrivener whispered, striding slowly towards the crimson sphere as the images faded from it... and then he swallowed thickly before smiling and reaching both hooves upwards, pressing them into the strangely-warm, enormous orb and feeling them slipping through, watching with fascination as they became gnarled claws as they passed inside the core of the creature. "I'm ready now... for all this power, all this strength, to become... what I will become. I am ready." He stepped forwards, closing his eyes as he passed into the crimson sphere, feeling energy and power and unfathomable strength entering his being... and a moment later, he felt his body twitch before he gasped softly as he awoke in a strange, dark place, the world around him alien and hot and yet comfortable as he realized he was laying on his side. He shook his head slowly, then grimaced a bit as he carefully climbed to his feet, claws grinding down against the rubbery floor before Luna's voice called gently from outside: "It has been more than a day... art thou finally awake, lazy poet?" "Shut up, Luna." Scrivener smiled despite himself as he called this back, then he reached up in surprise to touch his muzzle, realizing something was different... and not just that he had spoken in his old voice. He shook his head quickly, then looked up in surprise as a hole was ripped in the wall of the strange place he was in, daylight streaming in before Luna half-leaned in, silhouetted against the gap. "Come on, Scrivy. I am eager to see thee." she said softly, and Scrivener laughed despite himself as he nodded and strode forwards... then paused, glancing curiously around at the inside of this alien cocoon. It was all much larger than he remembered... but he only shook his head after a moment before stepping carefully to the hole and slipping out... and standing face-to-face with Luna, blinking in surprise as he realized he was now only a little taller than she was. She smiled at him, her coat dark but beautiful, her effervescent mane and tail swirling around her and eyes warm and wide as she gazed lovingly over him, then met his eyes, trading thoughts and images with him... and Scrivener laughed after a moment as he saw himself through her eyes, murmuring softly: "Well, I'll be..." His limbs were armored with black scales, ending in sharp, dexterous claws, and his long, dragon-like tail slowly swayed back and forth behind him, dangerous and strong as the piston-like bones over his shoulderblades sparked with energy... but the rest of his charcoal gray body was that of a pony's, from the emblem of a black rose blossom and raven-feather quill adorning his flank to his scarred features and messy white mane, Scrivener smiling slightly despite himself as Luna reached up and stroked gently over his face, gazing lovingly into his chestnut irises. "Handsome creature. I do not imagine this was part of Valthrudnir's plans... perhaps thou hast absorbed my ability to polymorph." "I feel... I can't describe it, Luna. Powerful? That doesn't describe it. No, more... like a god." Scrivener glanced down at one of his own claws, shivering for a moment as he murmured softly: "And I know that without you here... I would lose myself to this. But with you as my guide... with you to balance me, I have faith that even with this power, these wants and desires I am sure that will rise... we won't lose ourselves." "Why would we, Scrivener Blooms, when we have everything we desire? 'Tis absence of what we desire that drives us to abusing power to get it..." Luna replied gently, and then she leaned forwards and nuzzled into his neck, and Scrivener reached up and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce embrace, hugging her close as she stroked a hoof along his chest with a shiver of delight. "But quick, before I lose myself in delight and drag thee down to the ground with me... I wish to see if thou can assume thy Wyrm form again." Scrivener nodded with a smile, kissing her cheek gently, then he paused before kissing her softly, slowly, and Luna returned it with a soft sigh of delight as her eyes fluttered closed. Then the male slowly drew back, and as he stepped away, scales spread over his body, his features transformed and changed as he grew in size, a rumble rolling up from his chest as his body expanded rapidly and wings tore out of his back. The bone pistons pumped up and down, energy spilling along Scrivener's frame as he arched his back with a roar of surprised pleasure at how good the transformation felt... and it was over before he had even realized it, his eyes once more glowing sapphire lamps, his body armored with gray and black scales streaked with lines of white as he grinned widely, then laughed and leaned down, saying easily in a rumbling voice: "As easy as breathing!" He halted, then licked his sharp teeth slowly in surprise as he realized he hadn't spoken in the language of the Wyrms, and Luna grinned widely as she nodded in approval. "Excellent! Yes, what powers we have already gleaned... come, though, I wish to take a stroll through Valhalla and see what remains here. I do not wish to tarry overlong but I do think we should put some of its unique resources to use... and..." She quieted, and Scrivener softened as he looked down at her, some of his own joy fading at the faint strings of sadness that spilled through Luna's body before the Tyrant Wyrm rolled its head on its shoulders and dug its claws into the corrupted ground, and a moment later, he shrank slowly down, once more taking on the mixed, part-Wyrm, part-pony shape. He stepped towards her, and Luna immediately dropped her face against the side of his neck, her starry mane shimmering as it swayed forwards and stroked against his side as she murmured: "I am worried about Sleipnir... and about what the others will... will think of us now. We acted out of necessity first, but I do not know if the others will accept this. I have no problem with being seen as evil by the world, but... I do not want to lose my sister, or Twilight Sparkle, or... Scarlet Sage..." "At least Pinkamena will probably understand." Scrivener said softly, and Luna laughed a bit despite herself, glancing up at him with entertainment, and the male shrugged after a moment as he reached a claw up to gently stroke over her cheek, saying softly: "We have each other. And we are going to bring back the world... even if they don't thank us for that, we'll always be able to point that out and be really pompous about it." "Thou will never change, will thou? And yet it comforts me." Luna said softly, smiling a bit even as she buried her face deeper against his neck and ivory mane, then she finally pushed herself away and nodded once, looking up at him with a quiet smile. "Come, Scrivy. Let us walk through Valhalla, but it has been... quiet. I was left alone, and must admit that I even slept a little myself... and Nightmare Moon is still dormant, still quiet, perhaps changing more and more in this... this dark strength we have been saturated with." Scrivener nodded, looking at her curiously as they turned towards the collapsed hall, and he smiled a bit as she gave him a look before he bowed his head forwards, adding his concentration and energy to the winged unicorn's as her horn began to glow with magic. "You really don't need me for this kind of spell." "I do not, but I like to feel the connection between us, Scrivener Blooms... and right now, it reassures me in a way that I cannot express but I know thou must understand all the same, so be not so difficult. Monster." Luna retorted, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment despite himself even as a warmth spread through his being at her words. Luna bowed her head forwards after another moment... and then her eyes flashed as she flicked her horn upwards, releasing a ball of blazing white fire, and the two stared in surprise as the white flames shot forwards and ripped through the rubble like it was butter before exploding in an echoing, thunderous blast that sent rocky shrapnel flying in all directions, Luna wincing backwards as Scrivener jumped in front of her and half-shielded his own face with one limb, feeling chunks of stone bouncing painfully off his body. Then he blinked and blushed a bit as he glanced down at Luna, who looked back up at him with surprise, mouth slightly open... before she smiled slowly as he awkwardly shuffled on his claws and their eyes locked. "My magic seems a tad more intense... and thou... well... thou did not have to do that. 'Twill be awkward for us if thou art suddenly masculine." "Oh, as if I could ever become the masculine one after the years we've spent together." Scrivener remarked mildly, and then he laughed and stumbled backwards out of the way of a swing of Luna's horn, before she leapt forwards and kissed him firmly; it surprised him, but he kissed her warmly, passionately back for a few long, tender moments before the affection broke, and they both turned their eyes instead to the now mostly-cleared hall, a smile quirking at the male's mouth. "Besides. I might have some impressive physical abilities now... but if you can do that with a minimum of effort from us both, I'm scared of what you'll be able to do when mad." "Worry not, Scrivy, I much prefer to pummel thee with my hooves rather than magic." Luna replied dryly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes but smiled wider despite himself as Luna brushed past, her horn glowing as she lifted several large chunks of stone out of the way with telekinesis, clearing enough of a path for them to continue as she added quietly: "I feel... happier than I have in a long time, even with the strings of sorrow that continue to play in my heart. 'Tis odd, yet I am not about to complain. 'Tis... almost nice, in a way, that even my sadness can amplify these joys somehow, like the shadows of the night make the moonlight brighter..." "You're always so poetic. It's something I can't hold a candle to." Scrivener said softly, and Luna laughed quietly as they strode easily side-by-side, gently bumping against one another before the male smiled a little as he glanced ahead, gazing through the hole at the end of the slumping hallway as he added quietly: "Now that we're not... you know, killing everything... I'm a little sorry we did so much damage to Valhalla... and a little surprised, too, to be honest." "I am not." Luna said moodily, and Scrivener couldn't help but give her an amused look as she muttered: "Even in the past, 'twas us, the Valkyries, that babysat the brazen warriors. They very quickly grew used to the idea that they could be wounded, but 'twas harder to actually die: piercing the heart, even smashing the skull did not kill... at least not unless 'twas done by a special weapon or with extreme savagery. "So they would pompously stab one another, then go back to feasting and drinking while we did all the real work. So many grew fat and slovenly even back then as they grew overused to the tender cares of Valhalla's servants and the ample food and drink, and they were hardy warriors, Scrivy, who had not grown up in peaceful times." Luna paused meditatively, bowing her head forwards as he gazed at her softly. "These warriors did just what I expected when they witnessed our attack. The unholy breath of the Tyrant Wyrm does not merely burn the physical, after all, it corrupts and poisons the spirit... just as my flames feed off spiritual essence more than anything else." Scrivener Blooms nodded thoughtfully, then he paused in the middle of the hall, and Luna glanced at him curiously as the male closed his eyes and took a slow breath... before she leaned back in surprise as he leaned forwards and breathed out a plume of blue mist. It sparkled, hanging in the air for a moment as his eyes opened and he smiled at this... and then stared as Luna leaned thoughtfully forwards, almost pushing her face into this cloud as he reached up with a wince and pushed her quickly back. "Luna, don't be weird." "Thou should stop that." Luna retorted, then she straightened and steadied herself, looking across at him and saying firmly as the poisonous mist faded: "I command thee to breathe on me." Scrivener began to open his mouth, and Luna glared at him before punching him in the breast, making him wince and twitch back a bit. "Be not obnoxious, thou knows what I mean. But I am curious as to how far thy control over thy powers expands... never before has a Tyrant Wyrm been of sane mind and allied itself with anything apart from their own brood, after all, and... well..." "That's what I officially am now, huh?" Scrivener smiled a little, and Luna nodded as she gazed at him tenderly before the male reached up and grasped her face gently in his front claws, saying quietly: "I don't mind at all, though. My mind is lucid, my body is strong, and we're together... that's what matters." Luna smiled warmly, and then Scrivener gently pulled her forwards into a slow kiss, their mouths working together before he breathed softly into her jaws, blue mist floating up between their locked mouths as Luna's eyes fluttered and a shiver rolled through her body as she felt the venomous smoke flooding into her lungs and spreading into her form. Yet it did not burn: she tasted it, like sweetened spices tickling along her tongue, and it made her feel euphoric, made her body shiver as she greedily traded breath with her husband before their kiss slowly broke. They looked at one-another, and she smiled softly as he studied her curiously, not knowing what to say or ask before Luna simply shrugged and murmured: "We are one being, Scrivener Blooms. 'Twas instinct. 'Tis like I knew with mine own body what would happen..." She stopped, glancing down before nodding once and smiling again, her eyes roving up to him affectionately as another shiver passed through her being as she teased: "But the real test will be when thee kisses Twilight Sparkle, whether or not it poisons her. I sincerely hope it does not, 'twill ruin some of the fun." "Oh, go away." Scrivener grumbled, turning with a snort of amusement, and Luna laughed as she quickly fell back into pace beside him, grinning widely as her eyes gleamed mischievously. She poked at him playfully with her horn, and the male winced back a bit before he checked her lightly as they emerged into the wide dining hall, carefully stepping around the ruins of several golems before both ponies looked up at the sound of a loud clanking. Luna's features softened as her eyes settled on a figure sitting at a table that had been pushed back up to a standing position in the middle of the cracked and damaged hall. He was alone, a stein of ale in front of him that he was moodily looking down into, a broken, empty keg to one side of the table and a second one dripping amber liquid onto the surface of the battered furnishing. He was unarmored now, revealing the tattooing of ivy, runes, and celestial symbols that covered half his strong breast and scrawled down his right foreleg, as distinct a marking as the ash tree upon his flank. Sleipnir glanced towards them, his wounds mostly healed, and he studied the two as they quietly made their way towards the table before Luna quietly slipped onto the bench beside her brother, and Scrivener awkwardly sat down across from the enormous earth pony, resting his front claws on the tabletop. For a moment, Sleipnir's eyes roved towards him, even as Luna quietly wrapped a foreleg around her brother and dropped her head against his shoulder, and then the earth pony smiled wryly and dropped his gaze away from Scrivener Blooms. "Well, sister, I see thou solved thy bedroom difficulties..." "I am sorry, brother. For everything." Luna said softly, her dark coat almost shimmering, and Scrivener realized that Luna's size had increased: he hadn't noticed it before now, but it was undeniable when he looked at the two ponies and saw that now, the winged unicorn was almost as tall as mighty Sleipnir... although far from as bulky or wide. "Wert thou waiting for us? Or shall we be on our way?" "Oh, come now, thou art still my sister... and I suppose that makes the creature across from us my brother-in-law, although I fear I know not how I shall refer to thee as." Sleipnir replied quietly, his eyes flicking towards Scrivener Blooms. He slipped slowly at his stein, then smiled wryly as the once-pony hesitated awkwardly. "What, manticore got thy tongue, great and fearsome beast?" "I just. Don't exactly know what I am, either." Scrivener said finally, and then he hesitated as Luna gave him a look before he rubbed absently at the scarred side of his face. "Well. Luna and I figured that I... I'm a Tyrant Wyrm now, even if I can change my shape to look like this. I guess it's just... weird to admit to another pony." Sleipnir grunted, nodding slowly before he sighed a bit even as he wrapped a foreleg around Luna, looking meditatively down at her... but there was sympathy in his eyes even now, as she said quietly: "Thou loves him?" "With all my heart, with all my soul." Luna replied quietly, and when Sleipnir glanced towards Scrivener Blooms questioningly, the poet only smiled faintly in return and nodded slowly, and Sleipnir seemed to appreciate this somehow, nodding firmly in return. "Then I hope all the best for thee both, that... that we will not spend much time in the future as enemies. I only want to see thee happy, little sister..." Sleipnir replied quietly, and he sighed a little, gazing down at her with a faint, sad smile. "I take a wicked pleasure in the thought of how frantic Celestia will no doubt be over this, I must admit. Oh, think not ill of me, that I mean I enjoy the thought there will undoubtedly be much arguing and chastising... nay, rather 'tis of great entertainment to imagine what her reaction will be when she discovers the poet has become the predator. Still, perhaps she will be soothed by the fact that thou seems less like a savage beast and much more like my sister's shy and especial mare." Scrivener gave Sleipnir a flat look as Luna sat up a bit, laughing despite herself as she firmly smacked the earth pony's back, replying with soft entertainment: "Now be nice, brother! Scrivener Blooms is indeed my special mare, after all. I don't want to pummel thee for hurting my special mare's feelings." "You're... not really helping, Luna." Scrivener rubbed slowly at his forehead as Sleipnir laughed, and it was a little louder, a little more honest this time as the earth pony straightened with a smile, and Scrivy couldn't help but laugh a little as well as he sat up and said softly: "But I guess I can't deny it entirely, either. Luna's always been the tough, masculine brute in the relationship." "Oh, aye, just like the old days, then." Sleipnir said blandly, and then he winced when Luna firmly punched him in the shoulder, huffing and rubbing awkwardly at his foreleg as he swayed to the side. "Oh, sister. Celestia was fearsome, but thou wert always the one 'twas most dangerous to anger. When thou began pummeling something, thou never stopped until either thou wert downed or the enemy was." Luna grunted and looked oddly pleased with this comment, and Scrivener laughed a it and nodded, saying softly: "I've seen that myself a few times now. That, and dragging me off on every crazy adventure she can think up." Sleipnir smiled at this, glancing towards the winged unicorn and wrapping a foreleg companionably around her, Luna laughing a bit as he squeezed her closer. "Good. Thou hast not lost thy Valkyrie instincts, then... and the fact that thou art still thou, even if thou has... done something I disagree with, that pains me in my heart... I still..." He stopped, then looked across at Scrivener Blooms as he firmly slammed his free hoof down on the table, making it rattle as the poet flinched back in surprise. "Aye! It fills my heart with gladness to see my little sister happy, and so I shall focus upon this. I know all the same that when we part, I shall have to mourn for what has happened, and I know that in the future we may even again meet as foes... but for now, I wish to be happy, and so I shall be happy." He nodded firmly once, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile at the way the earth pony seemed to shrug off everything that had happened with such ease, saying quietly: "You're a truly remarkable pony, Sleipnir." "I am, yes." Sleipnir grinned and winked, then he leaned back and shrugged a bit as he gazed affectionately towards his sister. "But what ever was accomplished by drowning ourselves in misery, whether the sadness was self-inflicted or sorrow's cup filled to the brim and well-earned? To be sad is not a bad thing, but to be happy is better: I shall be happy as much as I can, and choose to be sad only when it suits me, no matter what events go on in the world around me. That is simply my way and simply the way I am." "I wish thou could do that, beloved." Luna said softly, glancing towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male couldn't help but smile wryly at her before she winked. "There are a few of Sleipnir's qualities thou would be better off having, as a matter of fact." "Do you understand how creepy you sound?" Scrivener asked mildly, but Luna only threw her head back and laughed as Sleipnir chuckled and squeezed his sister firmly against his side, then gazed thoughtfully across at Scrivener Blooms before he slammed his elbow down on the table and flexed his forelimb. Scrivy looked dumbly at this, and then he winced and leaned back, raising his claws and saying hurriedly: "Now, hey, I'm still a writer first and foremost, and I think that even as a full-sized Tyrant Wyrm I'd lose to you in hoof-wrestling-" "Coward." Luna declared, and Scrivener sighed and groaned, glaring at her before she nudged Sleipnir firmly as the earth pony continued to only look insistently across at the other male. "But 'tis true, Sleipnir. Thou hast the strength of a hundred ponies. And the brain of half a donkey, I might add." "How generous of thee, sister. Celestia always liked to tell me how I had the brain of half an ass." Sleipnir replied kindly, and Luna rolled her eyes in entertainment before he firmly slammed his elbow against the table, looking challengingly at the poet. "Now come on, great and fearsome Wyrm! I wish to test thy mettle!" Scrivener mumbled a bit under his breath, but he finally nodded with a sigh and reached awkwardly forwards, carefully taking the male's hoof in one claw, and Luna stood up to rest one of her own hooves on top of the two, looking oddly-pleased as she gazed back and forth between them. "Upon three then... one... two... three!" Luna rose her hoof, and Sleipnir grinned as he firmly bent Scrivener's wrist back, forcing his limb towards the table as the male winced, grabbing the edge of it with his other arm and gritting his teeth, muscles bulging as he fought with all his strength against the earth pony... but he was barely able to gain back an inch of space as Sleipnir only laughed, winking across at the poet. "I applaud thy courage in the attempt, at least... but..." Then the earth pony grunted as he slammed the back of Scrivener's claw down into the tabletop hard enough to crack the wood, Scrivener squawking as he half-fell out of his seat, and Sleipnir looked ridiculously pleased with himself as he sat back with a grunt. "Excellent. I feel better about thee now, and know thee a little more now, Scrivener Blooms. Now come, join me for a drink, we shall forget the decay and destruction around us, that we have been and will be enemies, and instead be happy in the embrace of family." "I don't drink, thanks." Scrivener said awkwardly, as he climbed carefully back to his seat... and at first Sleipnir frowned moodily, then leaned back in surprise when Luna gently touched his shoulder with a nod. For a moment, there was an awkward silence... and then a smile quirked at Sleipnir's muzzle as he rose his flagon, saying teasingly: "Evil creatures with self-control, what a strange concept. Stranger still, my sister, the only mare apart from Celestia who could ever hold her own against me in a drinking contest, no longer indulging. Very well, thou two can be boring and abstinent as priests: I shall drink myself cheerfully drunk in the meantime." With that, he tilted it back, guzzling the amber liquid, and Scrivener and Luna both rolled their eyes before the earth pony slammed the stein down and grinned back and forth between them, saying firmly: "And now, with alcohol loosening my tongue and thou both embarrassingly sober, tell me when I can expect to finally have a handsome nephew or beautiful niece. I am tired of waiting and gods know that my little sister enjoys the bumps in the night more than 'twas ever healthy." "Sleipnir, I shall pummel thee sorely." Luna said grouchily, and Scrivener smiled despite himself before she glared at him, adding flatly: "I shall pummel thee too, Scrivener Blooms. Forget not that being larger means there is more of thee to feel the sting of my hooves." Scrivener cleared his throat at this, and Sleipnir laughed heartily as he nodded firmly before squeezing his little sister firmly close, smiling despite the destruction around them, and the sadness that lingered in his eyes, pushing all his sorrows aside for a time of celebration with his new family. Both Luna and Scrivener Blooms did their best to do the same, and yet both couldn't help but feel the faint tug of sorrow at times as they looked upon the earth pony, glad to have him as friend and brother... but both afraid that the future would not be so kind. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story